


Unerringly Bonded

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mike, Cute, Did I mention this is fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hidden Room, M/M, Mild Angst, OOC, Omega Harvey, Out of Character, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: Omegaverse drabble involving Mike and Harvey, and probably a lot of domestic fluff.





	1. Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a writing rut, and this has been sat with a single sentence messing it up for about a month and half. I removed the sentence, replaced it with a new one, and voila!
> 
> If I feel motivated, this may become a series of drabbles.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Mike didn’t know he had one until he accidentally stumbled and the wall had given way.

He’d assumed Harvey was either working on a case at the office, or he was in his home office dealing with the paperwork aftermath of one of the recent mergers. Instead, as the wall panel slipped to the side, and he almost fell through into the hidden room, he found his mate staring back at him like a deer in the headlights.

The room was smaller than the home office; a half-height window served as the primary source of light, embellished with a clean blue curtain pulled to one side and cracked open to let in a pleasant breeze. In lieu of a bed, Harvey was laid back on a comfortable-looking, overstuffed love-seat, with a book in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other, curled under the plaid blanket thrown over his lap. A laptop lay open on the side-table, streaming some show Mike had seen Harvey watching before, and the entire little area was cloaked cozily by a draped stretch of fabric like a canopy. The entire room smelled distinctly like the omega resting on the couch, tinged with the scent of one of his favourite states; relaxed.

Harvey’s eyes snapped to his. ‘Mike!’

For a brief moment, Mike thought about chuckling; the way Harvey was looking at him was like a teenager whose mother had just walked in on them looking at porn. Instead, he glanced around the room properly, the realisation of what the room actually was dawned on him. ’Harvey, is this…your nest?’

The other shifted under the blanket, chest puffing up defensively. ‘Lots of omegas have them. I just have the luxury of it being an entire room rather than a crappy corner or a closet. Why?’

‘No reason…just always wondered why you didn’t seem to have one. Now I know.’ He smiled softly, jutting his chin at the half-empty cup. ‘You want a refill?’

‘Yeah. The instant is okay.’

‘It’s fine, I wanted one too. Cinnamon and vanilla?’

Before his eyes, Harvey shifted out of defence mode; he visibly relaxed, and settled back against the arm of the chair. ‘…If you’re sure. Thanks.’

 

The next time Harvey went into his nest, he left the door cracked open.


	2. The Hardest Time Of The Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...increased the rating for this chapter due to allusions to certain activities.

It had hit hard and fast, and they’d barely gotten home in time.

They’d been in bed for hours. Mike was completely exhausted by the constant stream of lovemaking, but it wasn’t enough; Harvey was still in agony, on the verge of tears as his heat assaulted him again.

Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey, breathing in distress in the hormone waves radiating off of him. ‘It’ll be over soon.’

‘I can’t take much more of this.’

‘We’ll go get your suppressants adjusted when it’s over. I told that doctor that he didn’t give you a high enough dose. That was barely enough for a teenager, let alone an adult—’ A groan from Harvey interrupted him. He held him closer. ‘What do you need, honey?’

‘You. Just you. Don’t let go, please?’

The vulnerability, the sheer pain in Harvey’s voice was heartbreaking; any insecurities always got worse around his heat. He’d found him crying more than once, trying to hide the emotional responses by doing it on the balcony, or in his nest, or in the shower with the water on full-power. But Mike always knew. And every time he saw it, it was like hot lead in his stomach, a tightness around his chest.

Mike showered Harvey’s cheeks and shoulders with kisses, nuzzling against the scent glands in his throat. ’Wouldn’t fucking dream of it in my worst of nightmares. Love you. Love you so much. Love you…’

Harvey leaned into the kisses, a low hum finally seeming to break through his pain. He gripped Mike’s arms back, gasping as their bodies rocked together. ‘Mike…oh god…again.’

‘It’s okay…I’ve got you.’

 

Mike woke from a light doze to find the bed devoid of his lover. From the low light pouring through the windows, it couldn’t have been later than four AM, and the air was cooler than it had been the day before. He sincerely hoped that was an indicator that Harvey’s heat this time would be brief.

He padded into the living room, eyes landing on the open doors leading out to the terrace. Harvey was leaned against the railings, eyes closed as the early morning breeze washed over him and the city started waking up below.

Stepping out, he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist. ‘How’re you feeling?’

‘Less pain. Still kind of warm though. Probably going to hit again soon.’

He laid a kiss on his shoulder. ‘You want any breakfast?’ A shake of the head. ‘Coffee?’

‘..Do you remember that Masala Chai stuff that Rachel left around here when she came over?’

‘You mean the one that’s from that place eight blocks from here?’

Harvey peered over his shoulder. ‘If you go get me a Chai latte, and maybe a bag of the loose tea for later…when you get back, I’ll be waiting.’

‘I know you’ll be waiti—‘

‘ _Waiting_ , Mike.’ Harvey wiggled his eyebrows, eyes falling half-lidded as a sly smile graced his lips. ‘Wherever you want me to be.’

Mike grinned back, nuzzling into his shoulder. ‘Someone _is_ feeling a little better.’

‘So? What’s your decision?’

He pulled away, letting one hand trail and link with Harvey’s. ‘I’ll call you when I’m on my way back.’

 

When Mike returned to Harvey riding atop one of his favourite toys, almost delirious with pleasure, he considered the eight-block walk one-hundred-percent worth the effort.


	3. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Increase of rating again. I am filthy-minded, and unapologetic.

It was no longer the 1800’s. Alphas and Omegas were not stuck in the dynamics of days gone past, where Omegas were house-spouses, and Alphas were the breadwinners.

But there was still a stigma attached to what he was letting Harvey do to him; an Omega was never, ever meant to penetrate an Alpha.

Mike rolled his hips up, meeting Harvey’s thrusts as they reached deep. He loved watching as the sweat dripped down his brow, smelling the arousal pouring out of his scent glands and watching the mix of love and lust in his eyes that took on an unhinged edge whenever they switched. Maybe it was the feeling of taboo surrounding it. Maybe it was Harvey’s prowess. But the orgasm building within felt like a tidal wave waiting to crash down. He was on edge, at the precipice waiting to be pushed off into the ocean, and it was rushing forward fast.

Harvey pushed his knees up further, letting him sink deeper on the next thrust. ‘I’m close…Mike…’

‘Yeah—yeah…’ His head fell back against the pillows, eyelids fluttering. His pulse raced under his skin, his breath coming in sharp gasps, and in seconds he painted their bellies and his own hand, Harvey closely behind.

He winced at the slippery sensation as the other slid out of him. Was that what it was like for Harvey in heat?

‘It’s not quite the same.’

Of course he knew what he was thinking. Mike smiled softly up at him as he caught his breath, cupping his cheek with his clean hand. ‘What’s the differences?’

‘In heat, you can’t control it…you just end up with slick and sometimes blood sliding down your leg in the middle of a meeting.’

‘Like your last heat.’

‘Yeah.’ Harvey sighed, flopping down next to him on the sheets. ‘It’s bad enough dealing with it pouring out of you, or hitting unexpectedly. But then the Alphas in the room breathe in your scent, and whether you’re bonded or not, they start accosting you in the corridors and the bathrooms…attacking like it’s their right to cop a feel of any Omega in reach.’

‘Not on my watch. You get someone sniffing around you, you tell me. I’ll put them in their place.’

Harvey gently head-butted his shoulder. ‘If I had my way, we’d never leave each other’s sight. I hate it when you go down to the library; you always come out smelling like another Omega.’

Mike frowned at the ceiling. ‘That’s called the touchy-feely intern, Alison. Can’t keep her hands to herself no matter how many times you say “I’m bonded. Yes, happily.”.’

‘Sue her for sexual harassment.’

‘Be my lawyer?’ The question was accompanied by a grin.

Harvey smirked back, snuggling closer. ‘That may be a little too harsh.’

‘I almost said Jessica.’

‘…Okay, that would be too harsh.’

Fuck the stigma. Fuck societal roles. If getting on top of him made Harvey as open and confident as this, Mike would let him do it as often as he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure, if I continue with this, I'm going to do the classic calling-each-other-Alpha-and-Omega. I kind of like the power dynamic and societal implications of it, but I don't like Alpha and Omega as titles as much as just what they are. Hope that doesn't bother anyone.


End file.
